


The Apocalypse

by trollzor



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Cultural References, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollzor/pseuds/trollzor
Summary: A child is born with the souls and power of The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. There is only a prolog right now and this story will have an OC also possible harem and this may also a replacement Issei story I do not own Highshool DXD but the idea of the story





	The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to create this story because I like highschool dxd but was sad that there aren’t that many references to certain biblical events or things. I have played both darksiders and hyping for the third one and watch supernatural and like how they portray death and his theme song his amazing.   
> So this fic will also have an OC because I like having OP OC.Ther

During the Great War thousands of lives were destroyed their spirits were obliterated. At the same time humanity was thriving human were creating Kingdoms and Empires. Rulers and Heroes were making history that will be turn into legends. Soldiers and Generals felt that humanity have forgotten who is truly in charge and were planning to slaughter humans and their Kingdoms but unknown force intervene. 

Taking the remnants of all who died in the war and create The Apocalypse, four horsemen rode into battle killing devils, angels, and fallen angels. After the massacre War rode to world of devils and dropped the heads of all the devils that were killed. Pestilence rode to Heaven and the same to the angels, Famine did the same to the fallen angels. Death stood over humanity to protect and harvest the souls of humanity.   
Archangel Michael, Azazel, and a young devil named Sirzechs that taken the name Lucifer met and discussed about The Apocalypse, they agreed that their power is too dangerous to be left unchecked. Gathered all of their most powerful weapons and ambushed the horsemen. 

The last thing before the horsemen disappeared was Death saying “you think you have won but you only created a monster that can kill you all” The three leaders took his warning to heart and for the millennium prepared for their return.  
The Devils created evils piece to increase their numbers by converting and being into a low-class devil. The Angels created brave saints and the fallen angels study the abilities of sacred gears. A time of peace was established but war tension was on high alert. 

(Washington D.C)

A baby boy is born at 4:44 a.m. the child was strange he had strands of white hair and his eyes were bright orange that look like fire. And on his chest was strange birth mark it was solid black and it looked like a horse’s skull and surrounding it were symbols.  
  



End file.
